


I am beatiful in my way

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Born This Way, Dancing, Dress, Dresses, Drunken Confessions, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, High School, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Music, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Prom, School, School Dances, bullied, drunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |DAL TESTO: "Quella mattina erano iniziati i preparativi per il ballo, il cui tema, era stato deciso, sarebbe stato l’inverno. Madison non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle locandine attaccate ai muri e alle porte mentre camminava verso l’aula di spagnolo. Immaginava come sarebbe stato volteggiare con un bel ragazzo nella palestra, stretta nel suo vestito di raso, i capelli arricciati e il rossetto che brillava sulle labbra. Fu per quel sogno ad occhi aperti – e impossibile da realizzare – che non si accorse di James, altrettanto distratto a chiacchierare con la sua combriccola di amici, che le veniva incontro. Lo scontro fu inevitabile."Madison è una ragazza non particolarmente ricca, indossa felpe larghe e vecchie che nascondono quel corpo che lei giudica imperfetto. Jason è un suo compagno di scuola e l'obiettivo della sua vita è renderle la vita impossibile.Potranno mai andare d'accordo?





	I am beatiful in my way

  
_«Ehi! Attenta a dove metti i tuoi sudici piedi, stracciona!»_  
  
Quelle parole, con il tono sprezzante e altezzoso con cui sono state pronunciate, rimbombano nella testa di Madison, in un’eco infinita. Lo odiava. Lo odiava con tutto il cuore e tutta l’anima. Odiava il modo in cui la trattava, gli sguardi disgustati e di superiorità che fin troppo spesso le lanciava, le brutte parole che le diceva – anche se erano vere nella maggior parte dei casi.  
Conosceva James Hudson da cinque anni, da quando si erano ritrovati seduti allo stesso banco, nella stessa aula, a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lui l’aveva guardata, l’aveva scrutata; i suoi occhi chiari si erano fermati sui vestiti troppo grandi, sul volto privo di trucco, sulle scarpe logore, sulle sue curve troppo accentuate, poi aveva storto il naso, aveva preso la sua roba e si era spostato al banco davanti, sussurrando sottovoce qualcosa di fin troppo simile a “io con le ciccione povere non ci parlo”.  
Lui era tutto l’opposto, si vedeva. Alto e con un fisico asciutto, indossava un jeans alla moda e una camicia bianca che metteva in risalto le spalle e la schiena toniche, i capelli erano tenuti indietro con una quantità eccessiva di lacca e le scarpe erano lucide e nuove.  
  
Erano iniziati quel giorno gli insulti, quando a pranzo Madison, invece di prendere il vassoio della mensa, aveva preferito starsene seduta in un angolo, nascosta dagli armadietti, a mangiare il panino che le aveva preparato la madre la sera prima, a basso contenuto calorico e in linea con la dieta rigida che già da un po’ stava seguendo. James era passato accanto a lei, l’aveva guardata e, come poche ore prima, aveva storto il naso. Poi si era girato verso un suo amico e l’aveva indicata col mento.  
«I suoi saranno talmente tanto poveri che non possono permettersi di pagare la mensa» poi se ne era andato sghignazzando con la combriccola che rideva sguaiatamente.  
  
Da quel giorno, gli insulti erano diventati sempre più frequenti e taglienti, e Madison aveva iniziato a farci l’abitudine. Se i primi tempi erano stati difficili, con pianti isterici nei bagni e troppa rabbia da sfogare, negli ultimi mesi aveva iniziato ad accettare la sua condizione. In quei cinque anni era dimagrita e questo l’aveva aiutata ad accettarsi un po’ di più. Grazie anche agli insulti di James, aveva iniziato a volersi più bene, ad apprezzare ciò che era, a valorizzarsi. Ma certe cose non cambiavano, come lo stipendio troppo basso dei suoi genitori, che la costringeva a dover indossare i vestiti vecchi delle due sorelle molto più grandi di lei. Si sentiva sempre inappropriata con le felpe che le arrivavano alle ginocchia, con i pantaloni troppo lunghi e le scarpe sempre troppo vecchie.  
Voleva cambiare Madison, per se stessa soprattutto, ma anche per dimostrare a James chi fosse davvero e che un paio di banconote in più nella tasca dei pantaloni non sempre definivano la vera identità di qualcuno.  
  
Quella mattina erano iniziati i preparativi per il ballo, il cui tema, era stato deciso, sarebbe stato l’inverno. Madison non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle locandine attaccate ai muri e alle porte mentre camminava verso l’aula di spagnolo. Immaginava come sarebbe stato volteggiare con un bel ragazzo nella palestra, stretta nel suo vestito di raso, i capelli arricciati e il rossetto che brillava sulle labbra. Fu per quel sogno ad occhi aperti – e impossibile da realizzare – che non si accorse di James, altrettanto distratto a chiacchierare con la sua combriccola di amici, che le veniva incontro. Lo scontro fu inevitabile. I libri che Madison teneva sotto il braccio caddero a terra, i fogli si sparsero sul pavimento e James, gli occhi azzurri luccicanti di collera e disprezzo, incurante, li calpestò, urlandole dietro quella frase che, come in un disco rotto, le rimbombava nella testa.  
Era chiusa in bagno da dieci minuti, cercava di trattenere le lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione che volevano uscirle a tutti i costi dagli occhi verdi. Dopo un sonoro singhiozzo che non era riuscita ad evitare, fece un respiro profondo, si passò la manica dell’enorme felpa grigia sulla faccia, e si avvicinò al lavandino. Lo specchio le restituiva l’immagine triste di una ragazza rotondetta le cui forme erano nascoste da vestiti di tre taglie più grandi, gli occhi rossi e le ciglia bagnate di lacrime, i capelli neri e mossi stretti in un’alta coda. Il volto mostrava tutta la rassegnazione che stava provando in quel momento: non sarebbe andata al ballo, non avrebbe volteggiato in nessun vestito di raso insieme a nessun ragazzo, perché nessuno l’avrebbe invitata.  
Tirò ancora su col naso, si sciacquò la faccia e cerco di risistemarsi e di apparire un po’ meno triste e un po’ più serena. Raccolse le briciole del suo cuore distrutto e stanco, si stampò uno dei sorrisi più falsi che aveva e uscì dal bagno, cercando di far finire il prima possibile quell’orribile giornata.  
  
  
«La tua scuola organizza il ballo anche quest’anno?» le aveva chiesto sua madre, mentre Madison la aiutava a pulire i pochi piatti della cena. Le sue sorelle erano fuori con delle amiche mentre il padre aveva il turno di notte e sarebbe tornato la mattina dopo.  
«Sì, ma non penso che ci andrò» le rispose Madison scrollando le spalle e asciugando una padella. La madre si fermò a guardarla, le mani guantate che gocciolavano sapone sul pavimento.  
«Dovresti invece. È il tuo ultimo anno, Madison, e voglio che tu lasci quella scuola sapendo di aver fatto tutte le esperienze possibili. Il ballo è uno di queste. Potrà sembrare una cosa mondana – sicuramente tuo padre ti dirà che è così – ma per una ragazza è importante. C’è la prova dell’abito, la scelta delle scarpe, l’ansia che il ragazzo che ti piace ti inviti e…» Madison non la fece finire. Sbatté la pentola sul ripiano del lavandino, fece cadere a terra lo strofinaccio e, di corsa, andò in camera sua, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con violenza. Si buttò sul letto, nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino, e si abbandonò, per la seconda volta in quell’orrenda lunga giornata, a un pianto disperato.  
I singhiozzi erano così alti che non sentì la porta della camera aprirsi, e nemmeno dei passi leggeri che si avvicinavano al letto. Si accorse della presenza della madre solo quando si sedette sul materasso e iniziò ad accarezzarle la schiena con movimenti lenti e circolari che riuscirono a calmarla. La madre rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo, aspettando che i singhiozzi scemassero e che fosse Madison a parlare. E lo fece.  
«Non possiamo permettercelo un vestito, e nemmeno le scarpe. Non c’è un ragazzo che mi piace e, anche se ci fosse, di certo non inviterebbe me» mugolò lei con la testa ancora sotto il cuscino. La madre lo spostò di lato, scoprendo il volto rigato di lacrime della figlia. Le accarezzò una guancia, scostandole una ciocca ribelle che si era appicciava al viso bagnato.  
«Troveremo una soluzione, vedrai. Andrai a quel ballo, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio» le diede un bacio sulla guancia le sorrise. Madison la guardò e capì che faceva sul serio, che l’avrebbe aiutata. Di slancio, si alzò e la abbracciò stretta, sussurrandole un grazie all’orecchio a cui la madre rispose con altre carezze sulla schiena.  
  
La mattina successiva, quando arrivò in cucina, trovò la colazione già pronta e una rivista di abiti eleganti vicino alla tazza di caffè nero fumante.  
«Che cosa significa?» chiese alla madre che, cercando di fare il minimo rumore, metteva a posto i bicchieri della colazione delle sorelle.  
«Significa che devi sfogliarlo e sceglierne uno» il sorriso della madre era luminoso e si capiva che era davvero felice di aiutare la figlia in quella sua avventura da favola.  
«Come faremo con i soldi? Papà è d’accordo almeno?» Madison non era convinta, non voleva far spendere ai suoi genitori del denaro che serviva alla casa e alla retta universitaria delle sorelle.  
«Per i soldi, non è un problema tuo. Tuo padre ci penso io a convincerlo, gliene parlerò non appena sarà sveglio. Sono sicura che appoggerà in pieno. Tu devi solo scegliere un vestito. Quando hai detto che ci sarà il ballo?»  
«Fra un mese. Ma non ho un accompagnatore, non posso mica andarci da sola!» La madre spostò una sedia e si sedette davanti a lei, guardandola fissa negli occhi verdi.  
«Sai, quando avevo la tua età, ero simile a te. Non avevo amici o una condizione economica decente alle spalle, né tantomeno un ragazzo da invitare al ballo. Ma ci andai, sai. Misi il mio vestito viola, mi cotonai i capelli, un filo di trucco e, con la macchina di mio padre, andai a scuola. Ero sola, è vero, ma varcai la porta della palestra a testa alta perché finalmente avevo ottenuto ciò che volevo. Così farai tu, andrai al ballo e ti divertirai, ti scatenerai sulle note di qualche canzone anni Settanta e, magari, ballerai un lento con uno sconosciuto. Sarà la tua serata. Non devi sentire quello che dicono gli altri, tantomeno quello che dice quel pallone gonfiato di James Hudson. So che ti prende ancora in giro ed è per questo che, quella sera, dovrai dimostrargli che, in cinque anni, ha detto solo bugie su di te, rifiutandosi di vedere quanto fantastica tu sia. Chi ci ha perso è stato solo lui, ricordatelo».  
Madison aveva ascoltato senza fiatare le parole della madre ed era rimasta colpita da ognuna di esse. Non riuscendo a dire niente, la abbracciò come aveva fatto la sera prima, volendole più bene che mai e comunicandoglielo con quella stretta.  
«Grazie mamma» disse semplicemente.  
  
La lezione di geometria quel giorno era più noiosa delle altre volte. Dopo nemmeno venti minuti infatti, aveva messo da parte i problemi sulle aree e i volumi e aveva tirato fuori la rivista che le aveva dato la madre quella mattina. C’erano degli abiti meravigliosi, ma ogni volta che si immaginava al posto delle modelle, girava pagina sconfortata.  
«Non ti starà mai, sei troppo grassa per quel modello» James doveva aver notato la rivista, in quel momento aperta su un meraviglioso vestito verde a sirena, e si era sporto per sussurrarle all’orecchio quella frase che, seguita da una risatina, le aveva fatto chiudere il giornale per tornare a concentrarsi sulla terribile figura a più facce che campeggiava al centro della lavagna.  
Aveva quasi trovato il volume grazie alla formula di derivazione quando una pallina di carta approdò sul suo foglio pieno di lettere e numeri.  
Con una grafia ordinata e lineare, c’era scritto un altro dei tanti insulti che ogni giorno era costretta ad accettare da quel biondo ossigenato di James.  
 _Non penserai di venire al ballo? Chi mai ti inviterebbe? E poi non puoi nemmeno permetterti una forcina per capelli._  
Lo odiava, eccome se lo odiava. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, alla ricerca della calma che dalla sera prima albergava nel suo cuore, ma era stata spazzata via da un vento di crudeltà e tristezza, e arrivava violento dal banco dietro di lei. Accartocciò il foglietto e glielo rilanciò, per poi tornare a risolvere l’integrale complicato, arrivando finalmente al risultato giusto.  
Non si accorse quindi dello sguardo tagliente che le rivolse James, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, colmi di rabbia e umiliazione. Come aveva osato quella palla di lardo coperta di vecchi stracci ignorare le sue provocazioni? Stava giocando con il fuoco, Madison, e stava anche per bruciarsi.  
  
Madison dedicò la sua pausa pranzo alla ricerca del vestito, seduta al suo solito angolo dietro agli armadietti. Ne aveva trovato uno bellissimo, ed era convinta che non le sarebbe stato nemmeno tanto male, dato che avrebbe coperto quelle curve che tanto odiava. Aveva lasciato un foglietto tra le pagine, per tenere il segno, ed era andata avanti, alla ricerca di un piano B. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma le stavano piacendo tutti quei preparativi. Già immaginava la giornata del ballo, quella che sarebbe stata la più bella della sua vita, e non vedeva l’ora di viverla. Si era quadi dimenticata di James, dei suoi insulti, di quelle parole e di quanto suonassero vere alle sue orecchie. Quasi, perché fu proprio lui a strapparle il giornale di mano.  
«Ma guarda, la nostra Cenerentola grassa cerca un vestito per il ballo» Madison odiava la sua voce con quel tono derisorio quando parlava con lei; odiava come, alla fine della frase, si trasformava in una risata lieve. Lo odiava. Si alzò in piedi, di fronte a lui, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi azzurri e taglienti.  
«Ridammelo, Hudson. E lasciami in pace una buona volta!» cercò di toglierglielo dalle mani, ottenendo il solo risultato di accartocciarlo e strappare delle pagine. Raccolse velocemente lo zaino e scappò via, lasciando James in mezzo al corridoio con dei fogli in mano. Solo più tardi si sarebbe resa conto che il vestito che aveva scelto era rimasto a lui.  
Il giorno dopo, quando andò ad aprire l’armadietto, un foglietto cadde a terra. Madison lo raccolse e lo aprì, ma se ne pentì subito. Sullo sfondo bianco, c’era la sagoma ritagliata del suo amato vestito, quello della rivista, ma ad indossarlo non era la modella magra e bionda. La sua testa era stata presa dalle foto che sua madre caricava su Facebook, così come le braccia. I fianchi, come sempre coperti dalla felpa, spuntava da sotto il vestito. La cosa peggiore era la scritta, della stessa grafia di quella sul bigliettino del giorno precedente.  
 _Fa un favore al mondo e ai topi che te lo cuciranno: lascia perdere questo vestito. Non c’entreresti nemmeno sotto vuoto e quei poveri animali morirebbero di fatica per quanta stoffa dovrebbero cucire._  
Come aveva fatto il giorno prima, accartocciò il foglio. Invece di buttarlo in un cestino però, cercò con lo sguardo la figura slanciata di James. Lo trovò appoggiato comodamente a un armadietto e messaggiava sul telefono di ultima generazione.  
«Ehi, Hudson!» urlò Madison, la voce piena di rabbia. La gente che passeggiava per il corridoio si girò e così fece anche lui. Lei si incamminò verso di lui a passo di marcia, gli lanciò il foglio appallottolato e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio. A quella distanza così ravvicinata, poteva sentire l’odore pungente della lacca per capelli che si mischiava al dopo barba.  
«Questa me la paghi, Hudson» sussurrò. Lo guardò negli occhi e vi trovò la stessa determinazione che l’aveva spinta a un gesto del genere.  
«Non hai idea di chi ti sia messa contro, Cenerentola» ribatté lui, le fece un cenno col mento e, con grazia, si staccò dall’armadietto e si allontanò da lei.  
Ora lo sapevano entrambi: era guerra.  
  
Quel pomeriggio, Madison non era dell’umore adatto per andare a comprare un vestito. Sua madre era andata a prenderla a scuola, aveva portato del caffè e delle ciambelle che Madison, con lo stomaco chiuso a causa della rabbia, non aveva nemmeno sfiorato.  
Non aveva parlato per tutto il viaggio in macchina e dentro la boutique si era sentita più fuori posto che mai.  
«Madison, si può sapere che ti prende?» le chiese la madre all’ennesimo sonoro sbuffo della figlia davanti a un modello giallo canarino.  
«Non mi staranno mai» aveva detto Madison, gli occhi chiusi mentre passava una mano sulle differenti stoffe degli abiti appese alle grucce. Sulle palpebre aveva ancora quella stupida immagine di sé nel vestito che aveva scelto dalla rivista, quella caricatura che aveva fatto James. Forse aveva ragione lui, era inutile provare anche solo un vestito, non le sarebbero mai stati bene. Una lacrima di amarezza era scappata dalle sue ciglia chiuse e le rigava la guancia arrossata per la rabbia. La asciugò velocemente, sperando che la madre non l’avesse notata.  
«Prova questo. Solo questo, se non ti piacerà andremo via. Però, ti prego, provalo» le disse la donna, una mano sulla sua spalla. Madison si girò verso di lei e prese la gruccia che le tendeva, dirigendosi poi verso il camerino.  
Indossare l’abito non fu difficile, era della sua taglia e non le stringeva il petto come avevano fatto i precedenti. Sistemò la gonna lunga, cercando di non calpestare il tulle con le scarpe col tacco che le avevano prestato per provare il vestito. Quando uscì e si guardò allo specchio, rimase stupita.  
Il vestito era di un azzurro molto chiaro, che metteva in risalto la sua carnagione olivastra e gli occhi chiari. La gonna iniziava sotto il seno, nascondendo quelle curve che odiava ed evidenziando il punto vita; le braccia erano coperte dalle maniche larghe di tulle tempestato di piccoli brillantini che luccicavano sotto i lampadari della boutique.  
Si piaceva, in quel vestito. Si piaceva come non si era mai piaciuta in tutta la sua vita. Sorrise e, attraverso lo specchio, vide sua madre avanzare verso di lei e scioglierle i capelli, che le caddero sulle spalle in morbide onde nere. La donna la abbracciò, guardandola negli occhi attraverso il riflesso.  
«Sei bellissima» e le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Ho lasciato il telefono in macchia. Aspettami qui e non cambiarti, voglio fare una foto per tuo padre» e si allontanò, uscendo dal negozio.  
Madison tornò a guardarsi, passandosi i capelli tra le dita e pettinandoli. Lisciò le pieghe della gonna, e si girò per vedere come le stesse dietro. Dio, se le piaceva! Era quello giusto, lo sentiva nella pancia e nelle labbra che si aprivano in un sorriso ogni volta che gli occhi si posavano sul suo riflesso.  
«Cavolo, sei peggio di quanto avessi immaginato ieri mentre facevo quel collage» disse una voce familiare alle sue spalle e infatti, attraverso lo specchio, poté vedere benissimo la figura slanciata e muscolosa di James. Nei suoi occhi, la cattiveria e l’odio erano più che evidenti, come nel sorriso ghignante che le stava rivolgendo attraverso il riflesso.  
«Che ci fai qui, Hudson?» rispose lei girandosi per guardarlo direttamente in faccia, il mento alto e lo sguardo fermo.  
«Dovrei chiederlo io a te, Cenerentola» Madison odiava troppo quel soprannome che, con la sua voce sprezzante, perdeva tutta la dolcezza che avrebbe potuto celarsi nell’essere paragonata ad una principessa. «Questo posto non è troppo fuori portata per te? Come hai intenzione di pagare quel vestito, con le briciole della torta che hai ingoiato ieri sera?» rise di gusto per la battuta che aveva appena fatto. «Ti conviene togliertelo, il vestito. Sembra che tu non riesca a respirare là dentro». James si girò verso la cassa, parlando con una commessa che sparì nel magazzino e ne emerse subito dopo con un pacco incartato.  
Quando James tirò fuori la carta di credito per pagare, le rivolse uno sguardo di superiorità, dopodiché uscì sghignazzando come faceva sempre, scontrandosi con la madre di Madison che gli rivolse un’occhiata confusa.  
«Era chi penso che fosse?» le chiese infatti non appena la raggiunse, il telefono in mano pronto per scattare la foto. Scrutava la faccia della ragazza alla ricerca di qualcosa, un segno, che indicasse un qualsiasi turbamento.  
«Se intendi James Hudson, sì era lui. Ma non mi interessano i suoi commenti sarcastici e crudeli. Ho capito che sono detti per farmi stare male e che non sono veri. Questo vestito mi piace, non costa molto e con i risparmi della paghetta e del lavoro estivo, posso anche pagarlo da sola. Ora» disse, mostrando il sorriso più luminoso degli ultimi cinque anni, «scatta la foto e mandala a papà».  
Si mise in posa, come le modelle che aveva visto sul giornale, sorridendo felice alla telecamera, le parole di James un ricordo lontano nella sua mente.  
Quel giorno, per la prima volta in tanti anni, si sentì finalmente una ragazza.  
  
Il mese che la separava dal ballo passò troppo velocemente. Le giornate erano scandite dalle battute orrende di James, dal lavoro che aveva trovato in una tavola calda i venerdì e i sabato sera, e dalla scelta delle scarpe. Fu un mese stancante, ma pensare a tutti i preparativi e alle ordinazioni dei vari tavoli distoglieva l’attenzione alle parole taglienti che gli riservava il ragazzo non appena ne aveva l’occasione. I suoi voti, per fortuna, non risentirono dei troppi impegni anzi, si alzarono ancora, raggiungendo una media più alta. Quel giorno alla boutique aveva dato inizio al cambiamento: credeva in se stessa più di quanto avesse fatto, amava il suo corpo e aveva iniziato a prendersene cura, continuando con la dieta sana e qualche esercizio nel pomeriggio mentre ripeteva storia o spagnolo. Quel vestito azzurro era diventato la sua armatura e la proteggeva dagli insulti di James; era la dimostrazione che non importava chi fossi, quanti soldi avessi nel conto, l’importante era come ti sentivi dentro, e Madison con quello addosso si sentiva davvero Cenerentola. Non quella di James, ma quella che rinasceva gloriosa dalle ceneri e dimostrava che la bellezza si trovava in tutti quanti, bastava solo tirarla fuori.  
  
La sera del ballo arrivò anche troppo in fretta. Aveva messo da parte abbastanza soldi per potersi permettere un paio di scarpe nuove non eccessivamente alte. Non era brava a camminare sui tacchi, perciò aveva concentrato le ricerche su un paio alte solo sette centimetri. Erano dei sandali con i brillantini argentati che riprendevano quelli che aveva sulle maniche dell’abito che era appeso alla sua gruccia dietro la porta. Dopo averlo indossato e aver legato il centurino delle scarpe, lasciò che sua madre si occupasse dei capelli e del trucco. Non parlarono, la donna era concentrata sul numero di forcine da usate per tirarle indietro i capelli e dalla sfumatura giusta da dare agli occhi. Il risultato fu stravolgente. Le ciglia di Madison sembravano più lunghe grazie al mascara e illuminavano il verde delle pupille e il rossetto chiaro faceva sembrare le sue labbra più carnose. I capelli neri le incorniciavano il volto in una cascata di ricci lucenti e ne evidenziavano i dettagli. Si piaceva, era come aveva sempre sperato di essere.  
Non appena ebbe finito, la madre la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi e la strinse da dietro, sussurrandole all’orecchio quanto le volesse bene.  
«Ti aspetto di sotto» le aveva detto, dandole un bacio sulla guancia e lasciandola sola.  
Madison si osservò allo specchio a lungo, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente. Si sorrise allo specchio e subito le vennero in mente le parole di una delle sue canzoni preferite, quella che sentiva ogni volta che era triste e giù di morale, quando le parole di James ferivano più di una spada. Iniziò a cantarla, piano e sottovoce, in modo che solo lei potesse sentirsi.  
« _I am beatiful,_  
No matter what they say.  
Words can’t bring me down.  
 _I am beautiful_  
In every single way.  
Words can’t bring me down.  
 _So, don’t you bring me down, today_.»  
Con questa canzone nella testa, scese giù, dando inizio a quella che sarebbe stata la serata più bella della sua vita.  
  
Quando arrivò, la palestra della scuola era affollatissima e le casse sparavano a tutto volume _Don’t you want me_. I ragazzi si scatenavano sulla pista da ballo, le mani in alto, le gambe che si muovevano al ritmo della musica. Sulle sedie ai lati, ragazzi e ragazze chiacchieravano, si baciavano, bevevano da bicchieri colmi. Per un istante, si sentì fuori posto e considerò l’idea di richiamare suo padre per farsi portare a casa, ma durò un secondo. Si infischiò del fatto che non avesse un cavaliere, o dei fiori al polso che si intonassero al suo vestito, o un ragazzo che la guardasse adorante; semplicemente, si buttò nella mischia e ballò, dimenticandosi tutte le paranoie che si era fatta. Ma durò poco.  
James la guardava e i suoi occhi non avevano niente di adorante, anzi. Una ragazza bionda con le curve al posto giusto era stretta a lui, con indosso un vestito che anche Madison aveva provato alla boutique ma che alla sconosciuta stava decisamente meglio. La invidiò. Non per il fatto che fosse stretta con una ventosa ad Hudson, non per il modo in cui la guardava, il desiderio negli occhi, ma per come, sicuramente, si stava sentendo in quel momento.  
«Invidiosa, Cenerentola?» le chiese infatti James, che si era accorto che li stava fissando. Scosse la testa, come disgustato, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla biondina.  
Madison lo ignorò, concentrandosi sulle parole della canzone che ormai era quasi finita.  
«Te lo avevo detto che quel vestito ti stava male. Perché lo hai comprato?» Madison sbuffò e si voltò dalla sua parte.  
«E tu perché parli con me invece che con la tipa bionda?» Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si allontanò dal centro della pista, dirigendosi verso il tavolo. Si preparò un bicchiere d’acqua e la bevve velocemente. Non poteva permettere che quel figlio di papà le rovinasse la serata.  
Lui l’aveva raggiunta e stava mettendo un po’ di liquido trasparente nel suo bicchiere col punch, qualcosa che puzzava anche troppo di alcol.  
Madison, per la seconda volta in quella serata, alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorandolo.  
«Sei venuta da sola?» le chiese James, scolandosi il liquido nel bicchiere e facendo una smorfia di disgusto.  
«Non vedo cosa possa interessarti, Hudson» lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e notò solo allora quanto già fosse ubriaco. Aveva il papillon sciolto e aveva sbottonato i primi bottoni della camicia bianca, lasciando intravedere il petto pallido e tonico. I capelli, di solito ordinati e laccati, erano liberi dai prodotti e scompigliati, alcune ciocche gli cadevano sulla fronte, coprendogli gli occhi chiari dalla pupilla dilatata. Gli zigomi alti, che rendevano il suo viso affilato ed elegante, erano arrossati a causa dell’alcol e del ballo. Era ridotto uno straccio.  
Il cuore di Madison si strinse nel vederlo in quello stato, ma durò poco. Le offese e le parole che le aveva rivolto in quei cinque anni, gli sguardi sprezzanti, le risatine, non potevano essere cancellate per un po’ di pena.  
«Mi è sempre interessato di te, Madison» sarà stato decisamente l’alcol a parlare, lei ne era convinto. James non l’aveva mai chiamata col suo vero nome in tutti quegli anni, non aveva mai usato con lei un tono che fosse diverso dal ribrezzo o dal disgusto. Era sempre stato aggressivo con lei, mai così vulnerabile e affabile. Le sembrava un cagnolino addomesticato dall’effetto dell’alcol. «Ti ho sempre trattato male perché non riuscivo a sopportare il fatto che tu, con tutte le tue imperfezioni, avessi qualcuno che, nonostante tutto, ti amava, qualcuno su cui poter contare. Non hai idea di quanto sia difficile essere sempre i migliori in tutto» biascicò, per poi portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra dopo averlo riempito di nuovo con punch e quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere whisky.  
Titubante e col cuore che batteva forte nel petto, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Madison portò una mano sulla sua spalla, accarezzandola lievemente. Non sapeva se credere alle sue parole, soprattutto considerando il fatto che fosse completamente ubriaco, ma una parte del suo cuore, quella sempre gentile e disponibile a perdonare tutto e tutti, le stava dicendo, anzi pregando, di concedergli una possibilità.  
James la guardò per un istante e le sorrise, un sorriso vero e privo di ogni genere di crudeltà.  
«Sei bellissima, stasera. Dovresti truccarti più spesso» e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro, raggiungendo la ragazza bionda e continuando a ballare con lei.  
  
Madison non aveva idea di cosa pensare. Parlare con James l’aveva scossa e ciò che le aveva detto era così diverso dal solito. Non si era mai azzardato a dirle qualcosa che non fosse un insulto pesante, figuriamoci un complimento. Rimase vicino al tavolo delle bevande, spostando di tanto in tanto il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, i tacchi che già cominciavano a farle male. Non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di diverso in lui quella sera, cosa l’avesse spinto a ridursi a quelle condizioni così estreme. Stava ancora ballando con quella ragazza, ma i suoi modi si erano fatti freddi all’improvviso, e aveva iniziato ad allontanarla, per poi piantarla in asso in mezzo alla pista. Lo vide allontanarsi ed uscire dalla palestra mentre la bionda aveva già trovato un sostituto, molto più palestrato di James e più piazzato.  
Madison non ci pensò un attimo: seguì James per i corridoi della scuola, finché non lo trovò. Era nel cortile, da solo, piegato sulle ginocchia, con la faccia vicino ad un cespuglio di roselline. Le si avvicinò subito, mettendogli una mano dietro la schiena e accarezzandola con movimenti circolari, mentre lui rimetteva tutto l’alcol che aveva bevuto quella sera.  
«Per l’amor del cielo, Hudson. Quanto hai bevuto?» gli chiese, senza togliere la mano dalla schiena tonica sotto la camicia zuppa di sudore.  
«Poco» rispose prima dell’ennesimo conato, l’ultimo. Si alzò, allontanandosi di poco da Madison, che subito gli porse un fazzolettino per pulirsi.  
«Perché sei gentile con me? Tu più di tutti dovresti odiarmi, non sono stato affatto gentile con te» gli chiese mentre la guardava confuso, gli occhi più lucidi rispetto a qualche minuto prima.  
«Perchè» iniziò lei mentre gli toglieva il fazzolettino dalle mani e lo aiutava, passandoglielo sul mento e sulle guance, «una parte di me è convinta che le cose che hai detto stasera, anche se eri chiaramente sotto l’effetto dell’alcol, fossero almeno un po’ vere e che una parte del tuo strambo cervello bacato le pensasse davvero» gli sfiorò lo zigomo pronunciato con un pollice, forse non del tutto involontariamente.  
«Ricordo ciò che ho detto» disse James sorridendo lievemente, «e sì, hai ragione, le penso. Ma di certo tu non avresti mai dovuto saperle. Ora la mia reputazione è a rischio» risero entrambi, James portando una mano alla tempia e strizzando gli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace per, sai, gli insulti. Non dovevo andarci così pesante con te» continuò. Quella sera era un fiume in piena, sembrava intenzionato a non stare zitto un secondo e Madison non poté fare a meno di ascoltarlo. «all’inizio pensavo davvero ciò che dicevo, devo ammetterlo, e mi sono comportato da perfetto idiota. Ma dopo, quando ho iniziato a capire che persona fossi, quando hai iniziato a rispondermi a tono, l’ho presa come una sfida e mi sono lasciato trasportare dalla cosa. Quando ti ho visto alla boutique, con questo abito addosso, il sorriso fiero sulle labbra, ho pensato di averla persa completamente, e avevo dannatamente ragione. Il mio obiettivo di distruggerti completamente è andato in fumo non appena ho capito che eri troppo forte, più di me, e che saresti stata tu a mettermi al tappeto un giorno.»  
James si fermò un istante, passandosi di nuovo la mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore e chiudendo ancora gli occhi. In lontananza, in direzione della palestra, risuonava _Born This Way_ di Lady Gaga, una delle canzoni preferite di Madison.  
«Forse ho semplicemente sfogato tutte le mie insicurezze su di te, coprendoti di insulti. Sono sempre stato geloso dal bel rapporto che avete tu e la tua famiglia. Non sarete ricchi, ma almeno vi volete bene. I soldi di mio padre mi hanno sempre portato solo problemi. Lui si aspetta da me cose che non potrei mai dargli. E mia madre, oh lei non è decisamente il tipo che mi scatta foto mentre indosso un completo gessato» risero di nuovo, la tensione tra loro scomparsa in un lampo «piuttosto è quella sta incollata al telefono ad invidiare i figli perfetti delle sue amiche galline» concluse il discorso con un sonoro sbuffo, diverso dai suoi soliti, così pieni di disprezzo e odio nei confronti di Madison. Quello era carico di stanchezza e dispiacere, con un pizzico di rassegnazione.  
«Mi dispiace» disse ancora, e la guardò come mai aveva fatto prima. Gli occhi azzurri brillavano sinceri alla luce della luna, seriamente dispiaciuti per ciò che le aveva fatto passare. C’era speranza in quelle iridi azzurre, speranza che lei lo perdonasse sul serio, che cancellasse le parole e i gesti che tanto l’avevano ferita e umiliata, che l’avevano fatta piangere a dirotto nei bagni della scuola per così tante volte da aver perso il conto; le chiedevano un abbraccio sincero, un gesto amichevole. Le chiedevano di volergli bene.  
Madison ci pensò, pensò a ciò che le aspettava se lo avesse perdonato su due piedi, immaginò gli ultimi giorni di scuola diversi da come erano stati i cinque anni che li avevano preceduti, immaginò avere qualcuno con cui parlare, litigare, prendere a schiaffi ma anche abbracciare e a cui voler bene. Oppure immaginò di lasciare le cose come erano state fino a qualche ora prima, con lui che la odiava e la insultava, le lezioni impossibili da far scorrere più velocemente, i pianti continui, la continua sensazione di essere diversa. Immaginò come si sarebbe sentito lui nel caso che non lo avesse perdonato. Immaginò il buco che si sarebbe creato nel suo petto, in corrispondenza del cuore, immaginò il dolore che lo corrodeva, il sapere che non sarebbe mai stato amato da nessuno, considerato sempre un incapace, una persona imperfetta destinata a rimanere sola. Fu semplice.  
Madison si sporse verso di lui e lo prese tra le braccia, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Per un primo istante, James rimase sorpreso, ma quando lei strinse la presa, aggrappandosi alla camicia bianca di lui, ricambiò la stretta.  
«Ti perdono» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, nel caso che l’abbraccio non fosse stato sufficiente come spiegazione.  
«You are beautiful in your way» le rispose lui, modificando le parole della canzone che sparava a tutto volume dalla palestra, facendo da colonna sonora all’inizio della più stramba delle amicizie.  
Forse non sarebbe durata, pensò Madison, probabilmente avrebbero ripreso ad insultarsi già dal giorno successivo se non prima, ma solo per quella notte ne era valsa la pena.  
  
Quando aveva fantasticato ad occhi aperti sul ballo della scuola, Madison si era immaginata tanti scenari: diventare inspiegabilmente reginetta, ballare un lento sulle note di _Dancing Queen_ con un ragazzo carino, bere del punch. Di certo non si sarebbe mai immaginata di rimanere per tutto il tempo nel cortile della scuola con James Hudson, il ragazzo che aveva odiato più di tutti. E nemmeno che si sarebbero messi a danzare in modo scoordinato su una canzone dei Journey, o che sarebbero tornati a casa stanchi ma felici, col sorriso sulle labbra mentre ripensavano alla serata appena trascorsa insieme. Sicuramente, Madison non si sarebbe mai immaginata di conservare gelosamente una rosa che veniva dal giardino della sua scuola e che James le aveva regalato prima di andare via. Ma avevano fatto tutto quello e molto altro, e non rimpiangevano nulla.  
Decisamente il miglior ballo del liceo della storia.  
  



End file.
